Olivia Hye (single)
"Olivia Hye" and "Go Won & Olivia Hye" are the first single album sets by Olivia Hye of South Korean girl group LOOΠΔ. It was released on March 30, 2018 as the twelfth and final part of the "Girl of the Month" project. The physical album was sold in two separate parts: the first album titled 'Olivia Hye' featured Olivia Hye solo, while the second album titled 'Go Won & Olivia Hye' featured Olivia Hye alongside Go Won. Track List # "Egoist" (Olivia Hye, feat. JinSoul) - 4:07 # "Rosy" (Olivia Hye & Go Won, feat. HeeJin) - 3:14 Gallery Promotional Images Each teasers has a special caption.Teasers : 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 Olivia Hye debut photo.png|"나는 그대, 그대는 나" (I an thou, thou art me) Teaser #1 Olivia Hye debut photo 2.png|"나는 이기적이야" (I’m selfish) Teaser #2 Olivia Hye debut photo 3.png|"내가 널 속일지 몰라" (I might trick you) Teaser #3 Olivia Hye debut photo 4.png|"신께서 주신 당신을 과감하게 모든 걸 부숴버려요" (You, who was sent by God Destroy all the things without hesitation) Teaser #4 Olivia Hye debut photo 5.png|"세 번의 키스 우리의 약속들이 빛이 되던 날" (Three kisses, the day when our promises became the light) Teaser #5 Olivia Hye debut photo 6.png|"#Egoist" Teaser #6 Olivia Hye single with Go Won 1.png|"Life is Rosy" Teaser #7 Olivia Hye single with Go Won 2.png|"넌 호기심이 가득해" (You’re way too curious) Teaser #8 Olivia Hye single track list.png|''Olivia Hye,'' Track list Behind The Scenes Album Exclusive * Each album contained a attendance card. If the owner of the album attended a Olivia Hye fansign they would have their card stamped. If they managed to get all twelve attendance cards stamped, one for each member of LOONA, then they would get the opportunity to meet all twelve members of LOONA at LOONAbirth, have their picture taken with one of the girls, and have a mini private concert. Photo Cards Links Official * TEASERS: ** ** * MUSIC VIDEO: ** ** * OTHER: ** ** ** Unofficial * * Download * iTunes * Spotify * Amazon Music * Google Play Music Audio Credits Songs , , , , , Album * Executive Producer: Lee Jong Myung * Creative Director: * Music Producer: , , * A&R: Yoon Do Yeon, , Kim Hyun Ho @ BlockBerryCreative * Recording Engineer: Woo Min Jung @ InGrid Studio * Mixing Engineer: @ Studio SEAN; @ * Mastering Engineer: @ * Project Supervisor: Park Se Jin * Management Director: Yoon In Ro * Management: Lee Geun Mook, Park Yong Tae, Shim Sung Hwan, Min Dong Hyuk, Jung Min Jeol, Baek Gyung Taek, Ko Jae Sun * Accounting: Jang Hye Gyung * Chief Communication Officer: Nam An Woo * Communication: Park Bo Ra, Bang Bo Mi, Kim Sun Gyung * Training: Park Sang Ho * Casting: Jung Ji Eun, Park So Hyun * Styling Director: Kim Min * Hair Director: @ RUE710 * Makeup Director: @ RUE710 * Music Video: @ * Performance Directing by: "CaShe" ( , ) * Photographer: * Art Work: Studio XXX Videos "Egoist" Teaser= |-|Music Video= |-|"Rosy" Audio= |-| Color Coded Lyric Videos= LOONA Olivia Hye - Egoist (Ft. JinSoul) LYRICS Color Coded Han Rom Eng (LOOΠΔ 이달의 소녀 올리비아 혜 )|Made by Cosmic LOOΠΔ LOONA Olivia Hye & Go Won - Rosy (Ft. HeeJin) LYRICS Color Coded Han Rom Eng (LOOΠΔ 이달의 소녀 올리비아 혜)|Made by Cosmic LOOΠΔ Trivia * The single albums combined has sold 3547 copies on Hanteo as of May 1, 2018, and 5573 copies on Gaon as of March, 2018. * The difference between the physical albums was their CD colors, the cover images, and the photo cards that can be received at random when purchasing the CDs. All other contents of the albums are identical. ** There can be a max of two different photo cards found in the album 'Olivia Hye' that feature Olivia Hye solo, and a max of two different photo cards found in the album 'Go Won & Olivia Hye' that feature Olivia Hye alongside Go Won. References Navigation Category:Single album Category:2018 Release Category:Olivia Hye Category:Go Won Category:HeeJin Category:Girl of the Month Single